


Mariposa Nocturna

by Spangleslicious



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Cryptozoology, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spangleslicious/pseuds/Spangleslicious
Summary: Dib is in over his head and this time it is not Zim's fault.  Not that Zim is not going to be worried.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First chapter's kinda short buuut I wanted to end it a specific way for… Reasons. Also typing this while ideas flood about another work somewhat to blame too. But I'm already two chapters deep. No beta readers again. So we will see how this goes. Also my version of this plot will be a bit different in spots I am sure

**Prolog**

Idiot! He was such an idiot! Dib Membrane chidded himself as his lungs burned and he ran for his life. This was supposed to just be an easy mission! Get proof, get out. But he'd fucked up. Now the hunter was the hunted. His lungs burned in the efforts to evade. So far he had been able to only thanks to a certain green invader keeping his reflexes sharp into Hi Skool. The fall leaves crunched beneath running feet, sure to be a dead give away to what he was running from, Dib was sure, the screeching sound was proof enough that his fear was true. 'No, no, no, no.' His mind chanted. He'd seen the beast, clawed fingers, fangs, the strange insect like feathers. Dib felt an instinctual fear primordial and twisting in his gut at the sight. It had taken a second for adrenaline to flood him enough to run away. The early morning fog curled around the towering trees and brush making it hard for him to keep his footing while he fled. He did not dare glance behind himself for the Mothman in hot pursuit, instead opting for distance rather than fighting that… That _THING_ ! Even when compared to Zim as an equal he doubted he could be a match for it. Dib froze ears straining for any sign of the creature as he hid against a tree, hoping to catch his breath but there was no such hope as he heard it's footfalls near. He clamped his hand over his mouth and held his breath. Its claws sunk into the bark above his head and he froze. It felt like forever against the scratchy bark before that _thing_ left seemingly Dib let out his breath.

This had started out fiiine. This investigation into the Mothman. It all fell apart when he accidentally woke the beast from its slumber. He was fucked, he knew, it was just by how much he did not know. He was trying to sneak away slowly. The crunching of the leaves beneath his feet were like gunshots to his ears as he tried to navigate the woods despite not being able to see, given the darkness. He blinked away those thoughts and tried to find his way out. Out of here, back to civilization. His mind was still screaming at him that he was in danger. But still, he tried to calm himself and redirect the adrenaline to something useful. He thought of any of the creature's weaknesses he'd read about. Bright lights, holy water, ect. But he had dropped his water and camera in the struggle to escape. Only his phone strap managed to save that from being lost. Wait, his phone had a flash on it! Probably not as strong as his camera's though.

What he would not give for it to be Zim chasing him right now. At least he was somewhat more familiar and thus easier to evade. But alas, it was not the damn Alien chasing him this time but a true beast. Dib was sure it'd lost interest finally. He still had to find his way out of this blasted forest… It was cold and rainy and dark. And Dib was just starting to ease his racing heart back to a normal, calm beat. He was sure he'd lost that beast. Or so Dib thought before he was suddenly and violently plucked from the ground. He didnt have time to think as he was suddenly a few stories high being carried by the very creature he thought he'd lost the first time. Dib yelped, he screamed, kicking as he got a bird's eye view of the forest. He flailed, hitting pine branches as he was carried aloft like a sack of potatoes. He managed to aim his phone's flash at the red if heyes before snapping the photo. Dib did not teathreally think it through, though as the creature scrieked and dropped him! He felt gravity take hold first, dragging him mercilessly downwards, 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die and it'll be no one's fault but my own!' Hands flung out looking to grab something, anything of purchase. Branches started to break underneath his frame he thought for sure he was dead from this fall until… He stopped, hung up along with several branches his fall had been broken even if he was still several feet up with a temporarily blinded Mothman after him still. It's snorts shrieks and grunts all too close for Dib's comfort. He was sure something had snapped on his way down though and not one of the branches under him either. He could not be in a worst posistion right now. He was stupid, coming out here alone. The Mothman came after him again, their combined weight enough to knock Dib out of the branches and into waiting claws. He felt his hoodie rip when the claws sunk into it then his skin. There was nothing Dib could do, he'd barely survived the first fall out of sheer luck and doubted he could again. No, best to wait until the thing put him where it wanted first.

Unfortunately that was near it's lair, or just outside of it. He growled kicking and fighting like a cornered beast, only to have claws grip harder sinking deeper into tender flesh, the creature was _staring_. He just wanted it to do whatever it was gonna do eventually. He was shocked that it didnt just open him up right there like a ripe melon. It kept looking around as if expecting something else to jump out at it. It was sensing something Dib was not perceptive enough to pick up upon. Or sensative enough to. If he was not pinned under the beastt. He'd of made another attempt at escape. Instead he was dragged, yelping at the sudden sensation of being carried along like some ragdoll. The blood started to leak from where the creature gripped. He tried to stay calm. The whole ordeal so far draining him mentally as well. It was earlier that day that he'd been fighting some stupid bully at HiSkool, fighting? No more like evading. Dib knew from years of fighting Zim and anything the invader threw at him that if he ever actually took fights with his classmates seriously he'd break someone's bones. So he either played oppussom or just evaded. Zim would always make fun of him afterwards. One time he'd been serious in his inquiry about the matter. "Why let them think they have won, Dibstink? Zim knows you could take them so easily." He was frowning at his rival's beat up state.

"It's easier to just let them think that. They quit trying when you make it easy for 'em." He'd explained, to prevent further pestering from the green idiot.

"Well quit it, only Zim is allowed to defeat you Diiib." He had declared. 

Things happened now and then to the bullies he could not fully pin on Zim, though he suspected the other was the reason that some ended up in the hospital, not that he could outright _prove it_. Zim, despite how idiotic he could be was surprisingly good at covering his own tracks.

Since that day Dib opted for easy evades more often than not. What would Zim do in this predictament? What would he say about the situation he was stuck in? Was there escaping this creature? Not that Dib could see. He had no clue how fast or slowly this cryptid would consume him. He could laugh at the irony, defeated by a mindless beast. It stopped, finally and Dib wondered why. 

How sad was it that he wanted this to be at the hands of his nemasis rather than this thing? Zim would think it pathetic, he knew that much. Maybe that was why he slowly started back up the fight but Dib was exhausted. His kicks did not land and the claws only dug deeper causing him to grunt in pain. His breathing was heavy again. Not even his reserves of adrenaline were enough to give him the omph to fight back like he had before. His broken arm ached, damnit, his whole body did, now that Dib thought on it. Would Zim become a depressed slob without him to battle like before? He could not let it end like this! Dib found something to cling to if he did not fight this thing for his life what would happen to Zim?! He let his mind latch onto that thought like a vice. He used that thought to struggle despite the fatigue. Despite his bruises cuts sprangs and broken bone. He fought with every ounce he had left in him, only to be pinned, and to feel it's hot breath on his cheek. His breath hitched, the urge to escape flooded his very being but he was unable. Dib shut his eyes tight. As if that could prevent what was going to prevent the inevitable. 'At least I can say I fought it.'

Then he felt it's fangs sinking into the crook of his neck and he screamed. The pain flooded his body, it would've been enough to drive anyone to madness, he was sure he was going to die. But to die this way was a shame. He continued to scream himself hoarse. Writhing under it the unforgiving grip upon him, it did not let go if anything it gripped tighter. Dib felt the end of conscience coming, he started to see snow in his vision first. He fought it for as long as he could but soon had to surrender himself to the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's off with the Dib. Plus Zim hitching rides in his truck. Dib's senses are going haywire. I like the whole Dib's birthday not getting noticed by anyone idea, so yoink.

**Notes: Finally did my profile, explanation of my random upload schedule there for those who wish to know.** **_Favorite Band of the moment: Queen._ **

**Chapter 1**

Dib woke with a start, fear lingered there like a ghost holding him in place until he realized the cryptid was not killing him, nor was he dead. His whole body hurt as awareness came back to him slowly. The mid morning light having disturbed his sleepy aching head creeping through the trunks of trees around him. His whole body ached… He remembered being on a mission to track the Mothman down…. Dib jumped at the jolt of energy and slow realization. He could taste the copper of his own blood still on his lips but some way, somehow he was alive? He scrambled to get up finding his glasses askew but thankfully there. His cellphone too was intact. He sat there, taking stock of where he was, his leg throbbed, reminding him that it was broken hopefully not badly. He was shocked that he could seemingly put a little weight on it. But did not question his turn of luck. Maybe it hadnt been as bad as he thought? And the area where he had thought the creature had bit him was intact. Had he imagined that part? The rips in his clothing suggested he hadn't. He limped his way along until he got his bearings. As soon as he got to his truck he felt an overbearing wave of nausea like a punch to the gut. Dib lost last night's dinner in a bush, wretching it up. "Shit." 

He suddenly seemed to realize he should not be driving in his condition. He had little choice though. He'd driven in worse conditions than this. Not exactly the smartest thing to do. It had to be by the sheer miracle of some fucking diety that Dib made it home. He slumped over the steering wheel with a sigh and just sat there, unmoving as his mind tried to catch up with the rest of what happened. His whole body hurt in some damnable way. He slowly got out of the truck groaning as he did so. His head throbbed with a migraine, but he managed to unpack his equipment from the bed of his truck. He was about to head inside for some very needed rest. But by the sounds of something or more accurately, someone landing on the hood of his Chevee the universe was not gonna let him have that without a fight. "I am not in the mood for this shit, Zim, not today."

"Zim does not wait for you to be in these 'Moods' Dib-stink!" Zim proclaimed. "Zim has been waaaiting to unveil his Greatest Plan Eveeer to conquer your pathetic planet!" 

"Don't care. You asshole. The past two days were nothing but miserable for me, and I swear if you start shit today while I have this migraine I will have Gaz deal with you."

"Zim is not this hole of the ass." He muttered. Zim quickly let what he was gonna say die on his tongue. The Gaz-sister was terrifying. Zim shuddered recalling the time she trapped him in her room for the horrid 'make over' years before. "You may have delayed the inevitable today Dib- stink, but Zim shall reeetuuurn, and you will be destroyyyed when he does. Also you are leaving your lights on and keeping experiment two sixty two awake lately. So, please do not continue to do… That."

Dib nodded, it was odd how Zim could make surprisingly reasonable requests from time to time while being annoyingly demanding for attention. Dib took his chance while he had it to rush inside. Avoiding Gaz as he headed up the stairs to his room and dumped his equipment or what remained of it unceremoniously upon the floor next to his desk before flopping into his bed, hurting still but glad to be home at least here he could suffer in relative peace. He did pop a couple pain meds with the rest of his medication though. And drifted into deep slumber once more. Sleeping deeply through to the next day.

The waking was not as kind, however. As he was assulted by a slew of sensory overload. Smells, sounds, and he did not dare to open his eyes as the sound and smell were weirdly overwhelming already on their own. "Nnnn…" he groaned.

A pillow was clutched over his head but the scents coming from it were worse in a way. He finally got up. Though his body protested any movements he made. He really debated calling into school sick. But he knew if he did Zim would pull some shit. Best to nip it in the bud. He was somewhat intrigued by his leg being better? He brushed it off as perhaps Zim having slipped him something. He went downstairs to get breakfast. Foodio had prepared pancakes Dib normally would skip breakfast on bad days like this one but… His stomach was empty… And he could smell the sweet syrup so he sat down drenching the pancakes in syrup which got a brow from his sister. "Want some Pancakes with your syrup?" She scoffed.

Dib looked at her mouth full. "Whu?"

"Gross, you really should chew with your mouth closed." She grumped. 

Dib swallowed, taking the time to lick the remnants of syrup from his fingers and plate, which seemed to ease the aches a bit. He grabbed his bag and keys, heading for the door and towards his vehicle. He was not surprised when he spotted Zim trying to hide in the bed of the truck. Dib normally ignored it, but he sniffed and could practically _feel_ the pending storm. Dib sighed, he did not want the other scratching up the outside of his truck. "You might wanna ride in the cab to keep from getting rained on." He calmly stated. Zim looked at Dib, warily.

"Is this some sort of trap?" He inquired instead.

"Fine, get rained on, it's not like I care." He stated, hopping in the cab. He heard the other get in with a scoff. "This had better not be a trap, Dib-stink."

"Trust me I don't want a dead Bug in my truck any more than you do." He stated, with a scoff.

Zim thankfully, did not start the whole 'Do not compare me to your earth vermin' rant as Dib started the Chevee and pulled out. The drive was quiet, this was not the first ride he'd given his nemasis. Hi Skool was a lot further than their old skool. Zim at first had been wary of the offers for rides. But winters were miserable to walk in, even with his paste to protect him. Even the invader had his limits when the snow is almost as deep as he is tall it left little choice. So he would accept these rides when needed. And sure enough, it started raining on their way to skool. The Dib usually brought an extra umbrella so Zim was not concerned. But he was not his usual somewhat chatty self. "You look like shit." Zim noted, simply. 

Dib grunted, "Not much sleep." Dib confessed. "Woke up dehydrated or something…" He pulled into his usual space. 

Silently handing the other the spare umbrella as they piled out of the truck. "I'm just thankful I'm a genius compared to most of our classmates and got homework done on Friday." He admitted. Zim nodded, they were in the same AP classes after all. Zim did note his arch nemasis looked worse and worse through the day. It was not like the Dib to take ill, nor for Zim to worry about such things. But come lunch, he was somewhat concerned for the sweaty fleshbag. Dib was laying there on the table. Nursing off a was that a honey packet? The last time he'd done that it was vampire bees. "You weren't bitten by a vampire bee, were you?" Zim inquired, sitting down next to him.

"No, just trying to get rid of this headache." Dib mumbled, slumping over the table.

Zim arched a hairless brow to say he did not believe this to be a normal headache. "Dib-stink should take a pill, if it is that bad."

"Nah, I'll take one later when I get home." He muttered, "it could be any number of things. Sensory overload being top of the list at the moment. I did just spend pretty much the weekend in a forest alone. My body probably does not like me going from extreme quiet to..." He muttered, gesturing to the noisy cafetorium in front of them.

Zim could somewhat get that. "So it is the noise that is making Dib-worm sick?" Zim was skeptical. "Well, if Dib beast does take Ill, let Zim know, he shall make sure the Dib-beast makes it home."

Dib waved him off with a hand. "I'll make it, don't you worry, Space- boy." He assurred the green idiot.

Zim does not worry." He scoffed.

"Oh?" He doubted that.

"Stop doubting Zim, Dib- worm! Also, did you finish your part of our group project for English class?" He inquired.

Dib held up the paper. "Right here. Though i still don't get why you care, its not like you need to graduate for a career."

"Same could be said about you, Dib- smelly. Your father could make you a 'real scientist'." He chuckled.

"I'd rather die." He muttered.

"That can be arranged, you know." Zim smirked.

"Like hell I'd let you do me in so easily." He shot back.

Zim hissed like a cat in response. It was a bit of a mystery as to why no one dared to see Zim as the alien he was after all these years, but Dib had long ago gotten over that, actually it was shortly after the whole florpus incident. Either way life was mostly normal now, except every once in a while Zim would get an idea for some scheme in his head. Dib was pretty good at stopping those though at this point. But these bouts of heightened senses were new even to Dib. He was not going to let Zim know this, however.

The day went by quickly, thankfully. He and Zim rode back in silence, until Dib froze after parking in his driveway. His senses suddenly magnified triple what they had been before. He registered that there were three digit hands shaking him faintly but Zim's actions felt miles away. Before Dib could stop himself he was throwing up what little he had eaten that day, which wasn't much. But he did have enough mind to try to apologize to the alien who looked… Worried for him? No, no he was just imagining it, wasn't he? Dib passed out shortly after this.

Zim was yelling at Dib to wake the hell up. He did not want to but Zim went to fetch the Gaz- sister. Knowing she knew how to handle such human things. He had forgotten about the throw up mess on his invader uniform until she pointed it out. "Oh." Was the only response he could give. She had tossed him some cleaning solution to wipe on it. "I've got him, I've dealt with his bullshit before." She responded, dragging her brother back inside.

Zim still worried about his nemasis despite knowing he should be overjoyed at the Dib's suffering. He could not help but worry about losing the one constant left in his life. He'd become a depressed mess when he'd initially lost contact with his Tallest. It'd been his nemasis who had pulled him out of his funk with the Tallest having seemingly abandoned him. It was the lowest point in his exsistance. Now he felt if the other were to vanish he would fall apart worse than before. "Stupid, weak, easily killed fleshbags." He muttered, to himself. "Computeeer, bring up the Dib's house monitooors!"

"No."

"Whaaat do you mean, no?!" Zim huffed.

"Your obsession is both unhealthy and disturbing. So No." Computer responded.

"Hey, if you wanna be disobediant, Zim shall put you on mute again!" He threatened.

"Fiiine, but I don't gotta like doing it." It shot back. 

Dib was in bed with a cooling cloth on his head and Gaz retreating from the room. Not much else was noticable for a while. But then something caught Zim's eye. An unexplained red glow of two half closed orbs could be seen when the Dib turned on his side. It made Zim's breath hitch and his throat catch. Human eyes were not supposed to do that. And Dib's had not before, something was off and Zim was not sure he liked it. Dib was changing in a not normal human way. Zim had become used to that. The hated growing, the strangeness of embarrassment over stupid, silly human feelings Dib had had on and off through the years. The unexplained rage at points. But this, this was a look that felt familiar. It was a sign of enhanced night vision. Humans did not have that. Unless they developed it in the last year unnoticed by Zim. "Computer! Have Humans created ways to genetically enhance their eyes for night vision?!" Zim demanded.

"No, they have not." Computer calmly responded, sounding just as miffed as Zim about this.

Something was wrong with the Dib and Zim intended to find out what. The Dib could not have any secrets from Zim for very long, after all. All he could do for now was wait and see what the boy had gotten himself into. He would have to go about it delicately since the Dib never took kindly to Zim's poking and prodding in his humanly issues.

Though since he'd turned 13 Zim had indeed prodded in most of them, actually Zim recalled exactly when he first started meddling in Dib's life outside of their battles. It was the borthday or whatever the humans called it, one in which the human had gotten upset to the point of not responding to Zim's _brilliant_ wit. A real shame, really. For he was being _very_ _brilliant_. But when he just rolled his eyes an _ignored Zim's threat of world domination._ Well, that just could not go on. So he had planted a bug in the Dib smelly's stuff.

When he overheard the other by spying on him via the bug. The reason for his upset became evident. Zim still did not know what this borthday was but. Every year even if no one else did, Zim would leave a brilliantly (messy) wrapped something on the others bed along with a small cupcake or the first year it'd been a doughnut but the gesture was the same. The others smile at that first year though made Zim commit it to memory. And he had done it ever since. Still, this was... Different than that, his instincts practically screamed at him that there was _something_ going on.

He also knew Dib would not come to him for help until he became desperate. Zim decided this was one of the few times he would interfere _before_ it got that far.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim investigates what is going on with the Dib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry slow to update. My inspiration is with the smeet fic it seems lately its taking me a bit to gain inspiration to write this one its coming though.

Zim stood outside the Membrane household, he'd taken it upon himself to gather The Dib's homework and make copies of his class notes for an excuse to go check on him. He was not shocked that Dib was awake by now. But he was surprised that the Gaz actually seemed a bit worried over her brother. However, she did lead him to the Dib's room. He was a lump under the blanket when Zim entered. Zim's light footsteps were noticed, he could tell. "Zim? What are you doing here?"

Zim kept his voice low and soft. "I brought you class notes and homework." He noticed various things.

The room was dark. But Zim's vision was enhanced for such conditions. He debated between demanding the other tell him what was going on or being gentler in his prodding for information. Dib emerged from his blankets, slowly. Zim ignored the crimson in the other's eyes as they focused on him. "Zim… Does not wish to upset the Dib-thing but. Is something going on?" He inquired.

Dib winced, a sigh escaping him as he sat more upright, adjusting his glasses."I…" He paused. "It is hard to explain, and I- am not sure if I should tell you."

"Zim only asks because he wishes to not be dragged into a nightmare realm or some such suddenly again." Zim quickly explained.

"This is not that." Dib assured him, sighing. "Fine I will tell you, but it is going to sound crazy."

"You are talking with an Alien Invader, Dib." He sighed. "Your life since I arrived here is anything but normal."

"It's like all my senses are… Magnified." He muttered, miserably."And it makes me so confused and overwhelmed, I have no idea how to stop it when it starts."

Zim sighed. "Zim thinks he knows what the Dib means."

Zim moved to the other's side. "Zim has a suggestion." He calmly informed, to which Dib nodded.

"The Dib needs to ground his senses, he needs something to 'focus' them on. It is basic training for invaders to find something to focus our senses on to prevent the issues you are having right now. Zim will try to coach you through it. If Dib trusts Zim, that is?"

Dib nodded, it made sense and did he really have a choice at this point? "Tell me, Dib-Thing because Zim knows you are suffering from sensory overload right now. It might be hard but, what does Zim smell of?"

"Mmm… I don't know if I…" Dib muttered.

"You can close your eyes and concentrate, Dib- brat." Zim huffed.

There was a smell, it was like a mixture of things at first, rubber, chemicals, metal and hints of spices and brown sugar. Also something deeper and uniquely… Zim.

Zim waited for the other's frame to relax before he started to tear off a bit of clothing. "What are you doing?" Dib inquired, but Zim shoved a hand over his nose.

"Keep focused on my scent, Dib- idiot. Zim is providing you with an anchor." Zim quietly informed. "It will help to ground your senses, for now."

He messed with the cloth until satisfied with it and placed it on the other's wrist. "You can open your eyes, Dib-Thing."

Zim felt the other's breath hitch almost putting him right back into sensory overload again. Zim shoved the wrist with the bit of cloth right to the Dib's nose. "Breathe, Dib-thing."

Dib was shocked he could pick out the scent of Zim from something so small as a friendship bracelet, though he was positive Zim would never call it that. "That is it, focus on that. Good, Dib- Thing."

"How did?" Dib inquired, finally feeling everything calming down enough to talk again.

"How did Zim figure out something was happening? You kept getting sick at first seemingly randomly from my surveillance of the situation. But there was a pattern." He explained. "Do you know what is causing this?"

"I have an idea. But I do not like it." Dib muttered, tiredly. "I don't know if I..."

"Out with it." Zim commanded.

"But it cou-" Dib started.

Zim was giving him a 'look'. "Zim can take it, as you humans say."

"No." Dib responded with a slight stubborn huff.

"Dib, tell Zim the location of what injured you this past weekend or Zim can find out on his own." He already had done his guesswork on that part of it. "It's not hard to dot the connections."

"You mean 'connect the dots'." He whispered, without much push behind it. "Alright, if I give you my map from that investigation will you quit giving me that look?"

Zim smiled, but nodded. Dib went to get up but Zim stopped him, clicking his tongue at Dib's stupidity. "You are just barely focused. Just tell Zim which folder."

"The green one. In the third drawer down." Dib listed.

"You do not move about until you are used to grounding your senses." Zim pointed out, like he was reprimanding a trainee.

"How do you know all about this?" He inquired.

"Ever hear of a deprivation tank?" Zim inquired, finding the folder and returning.

Before he sat down to flip through it."Coming out of one can be worse than going in at times." Zim simply explained.

Dib would ask why Zim even bothered to help him out. "This is an isolated area of moderate terrain. You went out there… Alone? Without any backup?" Zim inquired.

"Yeah. So?" Dib inquired. "I'm used to it."

"And look what has happened. It has too many unknown factors, you are either really dumb or suicidal." He explained. "You should know which Zim believes you to be."

Dib shifted on his bed a bit. He was hungry but was not willing to state it. Dib heard Zim's pack opened and shut before he felt something smack him in the head. "It has none of your proteins." Zim pointed out. "But it is something so you do not have to move. Zim suggests the Dib perfectly ground his senses before returning to skool. Otherwise he is likely to be overwhelmed."

With that he was out the window and heading back to his base. Dib pulled the bag of whatever it was off his head. It was a bag of Huney O's cereal. Dib wondered how the hell Zim managed to get that, but it was sealed, thus safe and he was hungry. Dib opened it up and started munching on the cereal. He wondered how Zim would hold up against the Mothman. He did not want something like that to hurt the alien. He sighed, why did he get himself into these situations?

Zim meanwhile was preparing to head out the next day to investigate this 'creature' that had hurt his Dib- thing. Only he was allowed to do that. "Gir, Zim needs you to keep an eye on the Dib, can you do that?"

Gir nodded. "I likes dah Mary show!" He giggled.

Zim sighed. "You are to notify Zim immediately of any changes to the Dib. Understood?"

"Yessir!" Gir saluted before toddling off to make Nachos to nom on while watching the surveillance footage.

Zim shook his head a bit amused by Gir's antics. He just hoped there were answers to be had where he headed towards. If the creature was nocturnal unfortunately, it meant missing skool come morning. Not that it mattered to Zim. He could skip and not suffer any consequences to his grades anyway. "Come morning we will be hunting this strange creature." Zim mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Dib finally nodded off the bracelet up against his nose as he slept. His body continued to change slowly, though it was unnoticed by Dib, for now. The only outward signs of these changes thus far were his reflective eyes and the heightened senses and aching body. He did not know the things yet to come.

Morning came soon enough for Zim and he headed to the location in his voot. He landed as close to the location on the other's map as he could. He frowned, he doubled how stupid the Dib was for coming here alone, unarmed, vunerable not to mention he'd done so at night. That human had zero self- preservation instincts in his fleshy body. Zim, on the other hand, arrived in the misty early morning hours when the sun was just starting to peek above the horizon. It was nowhere near as dark or foreboding as it had been for Dib a couple nights prior. Though the thick blanket of mists would suggest otherwise.

Zim walked for a while before he felt something crunch under his boot. It was a very familiar device to Zim. His lip curled into a scowl. He detested that camera as the Dib put it. Still, it would be useful.. He picked it up, sniffing it carefully. Despite Dib thinking he had no scent sensing organs. Zim did, in fact, have a scent sensing gland around where humans had their noses. He smirked, now he could retrace the idiot's route. Zim pocketed the device, clearly it was busted, but the Dib might like to have it to tinker with. He followed the other's trail to a cave. Oh, Dib was stupider than he first thought. But he could practically feel the creature's desire for shelter being the reason for it being holed up inside, as well as smell death coming from the cave. One that made a shiver run up Zim's nerves.

He moved cautiously still as he entered, a stun laser held aloft. The dripping groundwater caused Zim to frown, so it'd been a good idea to put on a fresh layer of paste this morning. But he kept the laser held ready to switch it to kill if he had to. There were scattered feather things. And a sweet smell of honey or tree sap hanging there. He went deeper, knowing he would be able to escape easily, caves were the Irken's original environment, after all. The cold stone gave way to a soft bed of moss covered soil under a sink hole in the ceiling. Zim scanned ahead jumping when he noticed something large curled up in the shadowed corner. Zim cautiously snuck up, antennae perked forward. Anticipating a breath, a heartbeat something. He frowned when nothing came from it. He prodded it with a PAK leg. When it did not move he leaned closer to investigate. Its black, feathers edged with gray a sign of age. Its pupils did not contract; it was beyond a doubt dead. By natural causes too, by the looks of it. The beast was ancient, perhaps even older than Zim himself. Leave it to Dib to find a dying cryptid to tangle with. He started recording as he spoke. "Recording for future reference. Fingers are clawed. Does not appear to be for hunting, perhaps for digging? Two additional, feathered limbs I suspect meant for flight. Feathers, though soft, are insectoid in nature. Teeth are fanged, however, no remains of other creatures present suspected purpose of fangs, defensive claws for increased grip on trees possibly defensive. Zim spent a long while cataloging as much as he could. If Dib was changing into something like this it was imperative he find out as much as possible now. He received an alert when he was nearly done with what information he could gather here. "Masters, Mary is making noises."

"What kind of noises, Gir?" Zim inquired, as he recorded the last measurements of the beast thing in his notes.

"Dese ones!" Gir held his speaker up to the tv or so Zim assumed. A soft vibration, purring, could be heard a little bit of chirping too. It made Zim flush slightly. "That's… Uuuh very good, Gir, thank you for informing Zim."

Purring he had very little reference to chirping however, very few Irkens still did that. It meant that despite what this lone creature suggested, they were somewhat social in nature. And generally not antisocial, it explained the honey packets at lunch. "He will need sweets, clearly and carbs." He mumbled as he headed to the Voot.

He did not know for sure if the creature retained its intelligence or if the transformation was permanent or if it could be shifted in and out of. All these would be areas of concern. "Leave it to the Dib- brat to get himself entangled in this mess."

Zim would have to analyze the samples in his lab. This was likely going to be something that was going to give Zim a fucking brain ache. God, he could use a good hot gel soak and some well deserved snacktime for this mess. "The Dib will owe Zim for all this." He muttered.

"Gir, prepare Zim his bath! He will be returning shortly." He commanded

"Yaaaay!"

Zim looked back at the cave, scoffing. Of all the things he refused to let Dib die alone like that poor, sad creature clearly did. Like Zim had thought he was going to after the Florpus incident. Dib thing had pulled him out of his slump after that, after all. He'd never outright tell the other he'd saved Zim's life. His head was already big enough as is. No need to add to its clearly swollen girth.

He loaded back up in his Voot, mind full of what he had to do to help the idiot Earth Pig.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim is being a creep. Dib has to come to terms with what is happening to him. Uhhh more sugary candies are had. Oh Gaz suspects that somethings up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: (Took me a bit to find inspiration for something in the next chapter but I have so… Yeah. Not too confident in it since its the writing that I do when half dead with need of sleep but… Meh. Current playlists: Trans Siberian Orchestra, Jingle Bell Rock, Carol King, smattering of 80s musics.)

Zim dropped off his Voot and readied the samples for proper storage. After finishing this he moved to checking in on his nemesis via the spy camera he had there. He was not surprised to find out the idiot was still passed out. It was pretty early in the day after all. Zim relaxed at least for now the Dib was not in pain. He sighed when in the early afternoon walking to the others abode to tell him what he'd pieced together so far there was a swollen eyeballs vehicle parked outside, causing Zim to have to turn right around and go back to his base. "Gir, the Dib is a bigger idiot than Zim thought!" He growled, bringing up the hidden camera.

It no longer displayed Dib's room but a note scribbled with a marker on it. 'Fuck off, bug.' It read. "He better not be telling them _anything_ about what's going on." Zim muttered. "Most fear what they _do not_ know. _If_ they find out they very well might _kill the Dib_."

It did not sit right with him, _at all_ . No one else was allowed to do such a thing. It was _infuriating_ he could not know what on Irk was the Dib was _thinking_ . He wasn't! That had _always been the Dirtworm's_ issue. From the first time he meddled into Zim's issues. Given Zim never really gave him much choice. It was how the Dib lost his first two part time jobs after all. Kinda hard to recover from a lone close at a Qwuick Mart that resulted in a total store annihilation, after all. The Dib gave Zim the treatment of silence for three months following that which infuriated him to no end during it. Zim was not about to start a feud with the other though, he'd have to be patient but _trust_ Dib-brat to not be stupid, for once.

Did not stop him from worrying though. Zim decided to spend his time looking into the specimens he already had in his lab. He continued to check every half an hour or so on the other cause that was not exhausting at all for Zim to do running to check then running home. Eventually, the other untrusted humans left and Zim seized the chance to invite himself in. It was _not_ the first time and now, _definitely_ not the last. Dib jumped at the other when he coughed. "What were _they doing here_?" Zim inquired.

"Just getting my report." Dib informed him. "Also thank you for fucking _spying_ on me, ya goblin." He muttered.

"It was there to make sure you did nothing _stupid_ . How'd you find that camera, anyway?" Zim inquired. "It's been there for _years_ without your noti-" he noticed Dib sniffing the bracelet.

Oh for the love of the _Tallest_ . Zim did not know whether to praise him for being so clever or to punch him for giving into baser instincts. "Dib brat, I am so glad you have figured out how to control your senses enough to sniff out my _equipment_."

His lip twitched, a sign to Dib he wanted to throw things but was trying to remain calm? But why, though. An appendage containing a projector emerged. "Zim found out _so much_ on his trip, he will share but only for two things in exchange."

"Huh?" Dib inquired.

"First did you tell the other _Earthrot_ of your current afflictions _at all_?" He inquired.

"No… Why what's it matter to you if I did?" Dib inquired.

"Let us just say Dib it would put you you'd joining me on a dissection table at _very likely_." Zim whispered.

He did not look very happy about that for some reason that disturbed Dib more. "First thing in exchange? No more inviting prying eyes over, for your own safety."

Dib nodded in agreement. "The second?" 

"After the explanation." He started up the projector to show the other the things he'd figured out so far. 

Before he started playing his discoveries he tossed a handful of maple and honey candies to the other, causing Dib to look happily at him before he popped open a maple sucker and started to nom on it. It definitely soothed a growing need deep inside Dib realized was growing stronger for sweets. "Be good Dib Beast and Zim might provide more treats." 

He reasoned the treats helped to calm the other at this stage, at least."When I hunted the creature's lair down. It was no longer living." He sensed the other stiffen at the pictures out of fear or shock Zim could not tell. 

Maybe a mixture of both? "It passed due to natural aging. Zim only has a guess but the creature was ancient, by earth standards." He explained.

Dib relaxed at that. While the hologram played on. It showed the Dna structure of the creature. "Zim is not sure of its origins however, whatever it did to you is clearly already taking effect." He showed the other the video feed that first tipped him off. "You are _changing_. Zim is not sure how quickly or if it is permanent or not yet."

"Yet? Idk if I believe… _This theory_ but let's say I do, how do we stop it?"

Ah there it was, the Dib could still do the maths. "Zim does not know, Dib." He sighed."But _if_ you had said _anything_ to your _paranormal group_ . Things would have been very _bad_."

"Well, no _shit_." Dib grumpily nommed the lolli in his mouth.

"Which brings Zim to the next request. Take the paper _off_ the camera. Zim does not even _know how you found it_."

"Whaaat? No." Dib folded his arms.

"It's for your own safety that I have the ability to check on you! _Especially_ now!" Zim groaned, running a clawed hand down his own face.

"It's creepy, ya jerk!" Dib stated.

"Does this have to do with your 'private bathroom time' again?" He inquired.

"Whaa?! No! I mean… Kinda? Look, I just like my privacy, kay?" Dib inquired. 

"Would the Dib feel better if Zim set up rules for surveillance?" Zim implored.

"Rules? Look Zim, I am not _compromising_ on this!" Dib frowned.

"Well, how else am I to help you Dib- be-" he stopped realizing how that could hurt the other's feelings right now. "Dib-thing?" 

"Do what _normal people do_ ?! Call me to check if you _really_ wanna know?!" Dib inquired, frowning. Zim went and extracted the camera. "Okay, we shall do things 'the Dib's way'. But you will have to document any changes you notice in yourself. Or behaviors. Like those I've already noticed. He gave the other a copy of what he had so far. Dib read through it, eyebrow quivering slightly "Wait _purring_ and _clicking_ ?!" Dib inquired. " _Really?_ "

"Gir noticed it, I was away looking for your 'creature'." Zim informed him, simply.

Dib popped a honey candy in his mouth on auto pilot. "Wut about School?" Dib inquired. 

"For now, nothing is out of the ordinary other than your heightened senses. So you can go, Zim guesses. However, if you ever feel anything is amiss you should contact Zim." He explained.

"Such as?" Dib was going through Zim's notes again. "Heeey. Is this why you brought me candies this time?" 

"Yes, Dib. Focus." Zim smooshed the other's cheeks before he continued "Keep detailed notes about things like extreme instincts or shifts in behavior, appetite, things like that." He pointed out."

"I know how to take notes, damn it." Dib huffed, before click hissing at the Irken causing him to jump at the fact _that_ just came from _him_ . "Did that just? Did _I just?!_ "

Dib's eyes widened as the full force of what was occuring hit him. Zim sighed as he noted Dib trembling, why did it always take the Dib- Brat so long to realize the danger he got himself into? He was shaking like a damn leaf in the wind and he looked to Zim with tears starting to form. "I… I thought you were _joking_!"

"Zim would not joke about this, Dib Thing." He calmly pointed out. "But calm yourself down, Zim is already researching it. We seemingly have time."

Dib hiccup- chirped clearly still upset by it. "Hey now. No need for that ya soft squishy flesh bag."

Zim was never any good with this _feelings_ stuff the humans had an abundance of. He sat next to Dib, feeling awkward. "Hey, hey look at Zim. LookatZimDibBrat!" He forced the other to look at him. "Zim _is not going to let anything happen to you Dib- snot_. Well, not anything he has not personally caused anyway." 

Dib sniffled between chirps and clicks, trying to get a hold of himself. Zim took a piece of honey candy, unwrapped it and pushed it into the other's mouth without asking. "The key here is to keep calm about this until we figure out the answers."

He popped a piece into his own mouth. "If we panic this early we waste precious time." 

Dib nodded, glumly, calming down though it was slow, "Your sister already suspects something is up by the way you were sick the other day. Might be useful to let her know too." Zim pointed out.

"Okay. Zim?" He inquired, sounding exhausted and small all of a sudden.

Zim's back stiffened slightly. "Yes, Dib- brat?"

"You… Aren't going to leave me alone to deal with this, are you?" He inquired.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Smelly." Zim scoffed.

"Good." Dib murmured he flopped over on his bed, his body was aching again. It was now evident that it was due to what his body was going through now. "How do I always get myself into this sort of mess?" He muttered.

"I don't know… Perhaps because you're a problem magnet? Or it could be you're too smart to not see things others refuse to but too stupid to just ignore them?" Zim inquired. "At least you won't be going through whatever it did alone. Zim has decided that he won't let that happen."

Dib actually peeked out from his pillow with a chirp, "Really?" 

Zim heard the little bit of hope in the others' voices. "Yes, really, Dib- brat. It's been what? Five, six years you've known me? We've been through worse. Like last year when I mixed up human yeast with well, yeast from Hórgäk Ten and it caused our Home Ec project to nearly destroy us?"

Dib snorted, "This isn't like that."

"It was, or did you not shout about 'no one left behind' as you used the cooking spray as a makeshift flamethrower to free me from it?" A quirked brow. 

"Well yes, but…" He huffed.

"See? You did not leave Zim, Zim is not going to leave you. It is something Zim decided on _that_ day." He hardly ever brought that day up for reasons.

Dib could only imagine what the other was feeling, he nudged the alien with an extended hand and simply gave him a candy. It was a small gesture but no less meaningful. "Well, I suppose it won't be so bad to let you know if anything else strange happens." He sighed. "But other than my senses being all weird n body aching and that weird thing that just... What even _was_ that anyway?"

Zim nodded. "That was… Something primal. A warning to me, then your getting upset shifted the sounds into comfort seeking calls." Zim theorized. "I could be mistaken though. I'm applying knowledge of ancient Irkens to it so it may differ from whatever you are becoming." He waved his hand to show he was not exactly sure _what_ Dib was becoming.

Dib, for his part, did not say anything about it. sighed when he realized the other was napping leaning against his side. Zim sighed, supposing he could forgive the other for this, this time.

The next day he was back, at the Dib's behest. "I can't do this alone, she terrifies me, sorry. I can't do this withou-" he clicked worriedly.

Zim nodded, taking notes of the slight changes to Dib's behavior and his hair issues. Dib had not noticed them himself, obviously. "It is a natural reaction to your sister, she terrifies everyone." Zim reasoned. "Even me."

"Really?" He inquired.

"Most definitely." He confirmed. "Why else would I ask the clone to keep an eye on you both and not just you alone? Gaz terrifies me!"

"Clem was rather terrifying. Not because of anything dangerous but we didnt have a meal for years that was not covered in that awful pudding. What made you think I liked pudding to begin with, anyway?" He inquired.

"You said so once. 'Chocolate pudding, my favorite!' During lunch one day!" Zim insisted, the other gave him a 'look'. " _What_?"

"Yeah, well, it was my favorite- _cafeteria food_ \- not much of it in elementary school was appetizing even to us huma- I mean…" His face fell suddenly, the worried chirping clicks starting up again. "I-I'm not _going to be human anymore_."

The new realization dawned on him ĺike a brick to the head. Zim sighed, this was one of multiple times Dib had broken down over this several times over now. "What will Gaz say?"

The sounds of her returning home from school. "I… I can't! She'll kill me." Dib seemed worried.

She will not." Zim assurred him.

"She will." Dib noted.

"Won't."

"Will."

Dib's door flew open just then, Gaz glaring at the two. "What're you lovebirds arguing over _this ti_ \- oh." She could definitely tell something was different with her brother, though what she had no clue for sure. " _Explain."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib is seeing... Things not even Zim can see, he's also terrified of what other abilities he may be gaining. Zim tries his best to.be supportive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Notes: This Chapter contains a scene that might be a bit of a trigger to those who are survivors of traumatic events. Also this one felt convoluted to me?! Idk if u lot will enjoy this one or not. I still kinda hope u do, of course.)

**Chapter 4**

Dib both grabbed Zim by the arm in a death grip and jumped at Gaz's barging in. "Ex- Explain  _ whaat _ ?" Dib inquired, holding the irate Irken in his clutches.

Zim was hissing at Dib while struggling to be free enough to escape via the open window. Dib was not about to be all alone to face Gazlene's wrath, however. "LET ZIM GO!" The alien shouted.

He fought and clawed in Dib's grip. "Nope, you are going to be a supportive friend and  _ stay here so she does not kill me _ !" Dib hissed at him.

He struggled for a bit before Gaz squinting at his head reached up and tugged her brother closer by his hair. "What is  _ this _ ?" She grabbed something from within his hair, Dib's eyes widened slightly at her actions, he could  _ feel her holding it _ . 

Whatever  _ it was _ , he had no idea. But soon another was dug out of his hair but on the other side of his head. "What. Did you do to my brother?" Gaz inquired of Zim, low seemingly tranquil like the calm before the storm. 

Dib felt her fingers tighten around the things in her hands. Dib would have warned her had he himself known how he'd react. But instant he felt the tug, he let out a pained, inhuman shriek and immediately tried to get away from her seeking Zim purely by instinct for comfort.

Thankfully, she had released the things atop his head in shock. The Dib clicked and whimpered fretfully next to Zim. Zim, for his part had to fight not to follow baser instincts to click soothe the other. Instead he opted for finding the antennae for that's what they were and investigating them himself. "I have  _ done nothing  _ to your brother, Gaz- sister." He explained. "It was one of those cryptoid things he was hunting."

Zim gave the Dib a maple candy to soothe him. "Let Zim see… Thankfully, no damage still probably really hurt." 

Dib leaned into the Alien's touch, it was surprisingly gentle. "Universe probably just dished out payback for you doing the same when we were younger to mine." Zim softly pointed out running fingers over them smoothing out the kinks, they were fluffy unlike Zim's and sort of tickled just a bit.

But it made it harder to tell where they were unless one knew where to look in the other's hair. Zim studied their structure, it was different from his own in some ways. "Nnnn… I didn't realize yours were sensitive." He whispered apologetically. 

Gaz huffed, "So what 'cryptid' did this to ya?" She inquired. "And how long before whatever this is becomes permanent?"

"Zim has been trying to figure those things out. So far we know it is this 'Moth-creature' Gaz- sister." He informed.

"Mothman." Interjected Dib.

The alien huffed, Dib clawed at his pockets like a pitiful smeet until he nabbed another candy from the depths of it. "Greedy." Zim commented.

But there wasn't much vitriol behind that statement. Dib at least was not freaking out about the new appendages."You can hide them in your hair, at least." 

"I… Suppose so…" He murmured.

Gaz sighed, "I guess if you two have it under control. But the second anything happens… Let me know, okay?"

"We will." Dib muttered, exhausted but still kinda getting why she had flipped out, he watched her leave with a sigh, he was tired.

"Sooo. Dib-Thing you're not freaking out about the…" Zim pointed at his own antennae even wiggling them a bit to demonstrate. 

Dib's own mimicked the movement though it seemed Dib did not realize this. "Why, should I?" Dib muttered. "I'm exhausted and constantly hungry. It sucks, but there's not much I can do at this point except just wait it out." 

"The exhaustion and hunger are probably because your body is changing." Zim stated.

"No… This hunger it's not  _ physical _ hunger." Dib didn't know how to describe it, it was like an itch one could not scratch.

"It is hard to describe… For now physical hunger trumps it, it seems though." He admitted. "But… I do not know for how long…"

"Well, you might want to tell Zim if this new hunger becomes unbearable, for your family-unit's and your own safety. We have no clue what it is you hunger for other than sugars and possible carbs." He sighed. "It could be any number of things. Zim has seen a multitude of beings that feed off not just physical things but emotions, feelings, memories, desires, other's time too."

"What do you mean, time?" Dib was curious.

"Well, just about everyone has a set time mine's near infinite as are most Irken's. It is why being abandoned was… Hard for Zim to deal with, but we are not speaking of that. Your time might be expanding but there is no gaining anything without an exchange of  _ something  _ else." He indicated. "Your  _ human  _ scientists are at least correct in their theories of this. We just do not know what your specific  _ something _ is yet."

Dib nodded, thinking he got what the other was saying. "Wait increase in time?" He inquired.

"That creature, that  _ Mothman  _ was ancient by your standards. Humans are not. Your lifetime, therefore must be expanded to fulfill that of the creature you are clearly becoming." He noted, simply. "It is just a theory Zim has though about what you are becoming."

He still had yet to go through the video footage that some humans had of the creature though. It was odd, this feeling of wanting to protect the Dib, and it kept bubbling up, Irk help him, he wanted to keep the human safe. 'You can't just wrap him in impact resilient goo and coddle him like he is a smeet, though.' Zim thought to himself. 

Because by Earth terms he was not a smeet. He was almost an adult. But whatever this strange deeper hunger was, it was concerning if Dib was starving for something other than food. Zim would have to look into.the genetic coding again when he had time. Dib let Zim know via a message via Computer that he was going to try going to Skool tomorrow despite the new developments. Zim sighed, he would have his hands full the next day. Dib would likely be distracted by new smells his previous senses could not detect not to mention the new, unknown hunger. Zim sighed "Computer, send the Dib the following reply, 'Very well, Zim shall go with you, be careful of your new unknown hunger, though.' Zim sighed, "Computer, pull up the photos of the 'Mothman' will you?" Zim wanted to study to see if there was any information to be gained there. "And turn on my thinking music as well."

It seemed by the pictures that the mothman was fighting  _ something _ the cameras could not pick up. But it was odd that Zim with all of his tools could not see whatever it was either. Nor did he get why everytime it was near a tragic event of sorts. Zim sighed when he could not gleam anything more than that from the various bits of evidence out there.

After waiting outside his house in a rain slicker and boots and thankfully pasting the next day Zim  _ just  _ made it in the vehicle as it started to downpour outside the truck at levels no amount of protection would have helped. Dib seemed… Nervous. Anxious? Zim still had trouble reading the other's emotions sometimes. "Something  _ wrong _ ?" Zim inquired.

Dib side glanced at the alien. "I… I'm seeing  _ things _ ." Dib whispered, his new antennae held flat against his head.

Zim's antennae tried to perk, stopped by his wig. "Like what, exactly?" He inquired.

"I don't know… They look like skeletons, but not. I keep seeing them clinging to random people. It creeps me out." He explained. "So much so I  _ hissed  _ at one." 

"Did it react?" He inquired.

"It ran away." He admitted. 

"So they can see you in turn?" He inquired. "That's rather…"

"Creepy? I know." Dib irritably growled, fingers gripping the wheel a bit tight.

"Hey, breathe, okay? I'm not doubting you or what you saw, we don't know what senses you're developing as a result of this. You could be seeing on an entirely different plane from us." Zim stated. "There are interdimensional creatures that Zim knows of already but he does not know everything that is existence."

Dib relaxed before he slammed on the brakes, only Zim's unearthly reflexes kept him from sending his cranium through the windshield. There was a pile up in front of them. And it was getting worse, Dib had been lucky to spot it and pull into a pull off just in time. "We have to help." Dib muttered. 

"Dib- Idiot, you cannot be  _ serious! They just keep coming! _ " Zim gestured to the slick conditions and low visibility as factors. 

He jumped as another vehicle flew past them too late to stop and smashed into the pileup. Dib's fuzzy antennae were perked and twitching. "Diib- thiiing!" He called as screeching metal and pained, worried, desperate earthling shouts sounding around them.

Dib was smashing a window open taking two earthling smeets out and pointing them where to go for safety, the mother was trapped and panicking clawing despite the clear end being evident, unable to move as she was pinned, Zim was sure he seen Dib start to cry silent tears as it dawned on him what was going to happen seconds before he did it. As he leaned in closer to her and took an open mouthed breath in. A calm fell over her and she smiled at Dib before she passed. He'd consumed the dying humans last negative feelings! Zim sighed as Dib fell to his knees, growling in frustration at his situation, clearly. Zim approached slowly, unsure of the boy- creature's current state of mind. He was shocked when the Dib hugged him and gave a pained wail. Clearly, returning to skool was off the table. Zim squeezed back, he was not going to let go first, not until the Dib calmed himself. It was a traumatic thing to come to terms with, after all, he'd just consumed someone's negative emotions about _death_. Zim contacted Gaz after having calmed the Dib to come get them. She seemed worried for the Dib. When she arrived she loaded up her bike in the back and hopped into the driver's seat, Zim squished in the middle as she Drove them back to the Membrane household. Zim stayed silent as Dib retreated to his own room. Zim stayed by Gaz, letting Dib have his space. Zim chose to stay and play some video games with Gaz. It was late when Dib emerged from his room looking sullen. More small changes. Dib had grown larger if that made sense and his teeth were starting to look fanged. Zim didn't want to pressure the other buuut there were claws starting to form. "Hey." Zim greeted.

Gaz, for her part, at least gave them room to talk. "Dib- stink," Zim patted the couch next to himself and smiled lightly when he felt the familiar sinking of the other settling next to him.

He waited until the other was comfortable before he continued. "Remember when I found out my mission was completely… False?" 

Zim hardly ever brought it up willingly, but this time felt important to do so. Dib nodded, Zim pressed on. "You said to Zim… To me, that I should not give a Fuck what the Tallest thought of me and  _ my mission _ . You pointed out Zim was an invader regardless of what  _ They claimed _ ."

Dib gave him a side eye, heaving a sigh. "Is there a point to this?"

"Zim is getting to it, Dib- Impatient!" He sighed. "The point is… You gave Zim back his  _ purpose _ ." 

A silent pause as Zim paused the game and thought about how to word what he said next very carefully. "At the… Incident earlier… Zim saw what happened. He saw that person's  _ fear _ , their  _ panic _ . He saw you relieve them of both. You put their mind at  _ ease _ so they could  _ rest _ ." 

Dib blinked, head cocking slightly. "I didn't think…"

"Of it like that, yes, Zim knows. But feeding off negative feelings of the dying has a  _ purpose _ is what Zim is trying to say." He explained.

Dib nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips before a maple sugar pop smacked him in the forehead. "Besides,  _ Zim still thinks you are an idiot _ , regardless of  _ what you eat _ ."

Dib recalled himself saying something very similar a couple of years ago. 'I  _ still think you're an invader  _ regardless of what  _ they have to say about it _ ." And he had thrown a bar of chocolate at Zim's head too, if he recalled.

Did, did Zim, was Zim  _ trying  _ to relate to  _ him _ in a manner that the alien could understand? It made sense Zim had explained  _ some things  _ about Irken culture to him, after all. He remembered how  _ insulted  _ Zim had been when he described Irken society as a  _ hive mind _ . "We are  _ not _ ." Zim had hissed.

Dib smiled softly. "Thanks, you know you don't have to…"

"Zim knows. But you helped Zim when They abandoned him. And Zim hates owing the Dib- Idiot anything." He huffed.

"Well, thanks just the same." He whispered.

"Tomorrow is one of those… End Week days, yes?" Zim inquired.

"A weekend? Yeah. Yeah it is." Dib noted.

"You should come see Zim's research…" he noted, lightly. "Zim is pretty sure you are to destroy those things only you've been seeing."

Dib nodded, it had been a long day. "I'll come over around eleven then if things don't change."

Zim perked at that. "Very well, Zim shall have to go back to the base to prepare because Gir broke the human sized lift and also most likely has smeared pizza all over by now or nachos. Zim shall have to clean." 

Dib actually chuckled a bit at that, "I still don't get why you put up with Gir."

"We are similar. The two of us, plus I cannot just interact with Gaz- sister and you, Dib- stink, you do not understand all of Zim's needs." He concluded. "Just like Zim cannot understand all of your social  _ needs _ ."

Dib nodded, "Good point. I will see you later."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib gets to visit Zim's place. His Father blunders a bit here not fully understanding this odd 'illness' that has befallen his son. Zim works on modding his sight to be able to assist the Dib with his task. Computer makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaaah. Here it is! Whew!

**Chapter 5**

Dib was mindful of the gnomes who turned to look at him as he approached the entrance to Zim's home, what he forgot about was Zim's two minions Gir tackled him to the ground with the hyper energy of a little kid while mini moose hovered uncomfortably close. Causing Dib to land, hitting his head on the walkway making pain flare and a curse to come to his lips. "Nyeaah!" Mini Moose repeated as a shadow fell over them. 

"You owe the Jar of Sweats for that one." Zim could be heard tsking the purple bot.

"Do you mean the Jar of Swears?" Dib inquired, amused.

"No, the jar of sweats!" Zim insisted. "You collect your sweat to stew in when you say the cursed words, right?"

" _Nyeah_." Mini Moose grumbled. 

"I heard that!" Zim insisted.

" _Nyaaaah_."

Dib felt a hand clasp his to assist him up and Zim stood there in all his disguised glory."Don't give me the talking back to! I can put the grounding grid up again! Zim doesn't have anywhere to be off planet til this planet's next Moon cycle at the least!"

Dib would've chuckled if not for still recovering from his fall. Zim sighed, "They've both been hyper since Zim informed them the Dib was coming over."

"Glad to know I am a reason for excitement." Dib commented.

Zim glared at him, "Do not encourage it or

I will have you deal with them when they are this way."

Zim led Dib into his base. "I will say this only once, do not wander off in the lab, I recently rearranged the rooms, you will get lost and Zim is not chasing after you if you do." They entered the lift together, when Zim noticed something… "Painting your nails again?" He inquired.

"Uh no, this is not my black nail polish. I noticed it this morning, they turned black and sharp." He indicated. "I filed them down but I doubt they will stay dull like this very long."

"Why would you  _ do that _ ?!" Zim sounded alar

"Do what?" He inquired

"Declaw your newly gained Offensive!" He pointed out, looking horrified. "You might  _ need those _ !"

"But  _ I also need to not raise alarm with Dad _ !" Dib growled out. "He'd want to investigate possibly dis-" 

It was hard to come to terms with his fear of  _ that _ because that had been exactly what he had wanted to put  _ Zim  _ through, at one point. Dib did not even notice he was chittering slightly until Zim brought himself eye level with Dib and soothingly pet his fuzzy antennae back. "But if what Zim assumes is  _ right _ you are going to want to kick your past self's ass for  _ filing  _ down your newly gained  _ claws _ ." He grumbled. "Before you know whether or not they indeed will grow back."

He led the way through the maze that his labs were. Towards one of many workspaces this one contained samples of the Mothman's and Dib's DNA. He pulled up a screen and put the footage on loop, he knew the Dib had seen it before, he had to, he was into this… Kinda thing after all. "Wait, you've been studying found footage of the Mothman?"

"Zim is unsure if it is the same moth thing as the one that bit you." He noted. "But Zim was curious, can you see what it is fighting in this video?" He inquired.

"Uhhh yeah looks like one of those things I see following certain people." He admitted, off handedly, not realizing how instinctively his hairs stood on end at the very sight of them, as if threatened

"Did it just swipe at the bridge?" Dib inquired. "Rewind the video to here."

He watched that part on loop a few times. "It did… Wait. Is  _ this what you think I have to fight _ ?!" Dib exclaimed, not sounding happy.

Zim gave him a 'No shit' look. "Computer! Mute off! Give Dib the theories Zim came up with!"

"It was me… But yeah, whatever. First theory: based off of your consumption of 'negative feelings earlier… You are a reaper of sorts. Allowing a peaceful transition into death, these beasts prevent that thus the fighting. Two and highly likely: These beasts may be the cause of mass cataclysmic events, your purpose may not only be to calm the dying but also to stop these creatures before they cause such events." Computer noted. "So far that's it."

Dib hmmm'd over the information for a bit. "Whatever disaster they are trying to create, it is big, big enough to cause a chain reaction that destroys reality itself if it's allowed to occur. Buuut that could just be my over analyzing nature and epic lack of rest due to keeping the two remaining terrors entertained, well, one now. You seem to be keeping the other  _ rather  _ occupied, after all." 

"Wait. That's… Woah man that's a lot to take on in one go." Dib started to chitter worriedly.

Zim sighed, glaring at Computer for upsetting Dib. "What? I was only doing  _ my designated job _ of providing information  _ when asked _ ."

"Well, you could show  _ more tact _ , computer!" Zim shouted.

"Actually, I cannot, you deleted that program to prevent me from outwitting you during Game Night, remember?." Computer stated, flatly.

"Regardless, Dib it seems was chosen for this due to his odd ability to deal with large world ending events." Zim murmured. "Or it could just be his bad luck."

Dib was trying to think. He really was, he chittered, "How am I to stop whatever it is that is happening when I don't know  _ what it _ even is?!"

Zim took the other's hand in his own and shushed him. Dib let himself give in and relax due to that touch with a huff. "Perhaps if we figure out who these creatures are following… We can predict the impending crisis?" Zim had said it off hand but.

Dib sat up at that. "Zim, you're a genius!" Dib's antennae perked forward in his excitement.

Zim flushed before he smirked. "Of course I am!" He puffed out his chest. "There is no need to worry since I am very smart and can think my way outta things. Well… Most things…" Zim sighed at the way the other look the other gave him.

"So… You think we need to keep track of these 'creatures' to see who they are following around right?" Dib inquired, chirping a little nervously. "Well what if… I allowed you to examine me to figure out how I'm able to see them and try to replicate that?" He inquired.

"That's… Not a bad idea." Zim noted. "But, are you sure you don't mind? I know you have well, a sordid history with this sort of thing since the last time your Dad tried to fix your eyesight…" 

Dib shrugged. "He means well, it just never occurs to him that not everything can be fixed with- ugh  _ real science _ ." Dib did air quotes only to curse when now regrown claws scratched his palms. "Shit."

"Well if you're sure… Follow me. Sit there." He pointed to what looked like an old dentist chair.

"Oh. Kay." Dib settled into it. 

"Computer, if you will provide a monitor with normal images and ones from the mothman files?" Zim requested.

A monitor appeared without much fuss. Zim turned on a few overhead lights. And machines to monitor the others eyes closer. "No poking nor prodding I am just going to examine your eyesight for changes. Maybe if I can figure out how you are seeing these other beings without studying it via other methods..." He explained.

"Tell me if the pictures are ones containing those creatures or not as Computer shows them." 

Zim watched carefully. It took a bit as the computer analyzed the pictures before stating that it found an anomaly in one. "It appears you have a third very very thin eyelid that I did not notice before… Odd. But it deploys whenever you detect one of those things. And is faster than even my opticals can sense, in doing so."

Dib nodded, understanding. "So your theory is that it acts like a lens filter?" Dib inquired.

"On the most basic level, yes." He seemed intrigued by this odd biological improvement. It was odd but not unwelcome.

Dib nodded, before being subjected to further examination so Zim could note other changes. Dib kept rubbing his neck area and grimacing. "What is it?" He inquired causing Dib to chitter in response.

"Itches." He responded.

Zim removed the hand carefully, he hummed at the small patch of iridescent feathers that had started to sprout there. "It's… I'd stay at home if possible." Zim stated. "If what computer says is true… You cannot stop the changes unless you were to pass the abilities unto someone else. But knowing you, Dib, you won't wish this burden on another if you can help it."

Dib sighed, looking over his clawed fingers before nodding. "I don't know what if anything I'm supposed to do. And the only being that had  _ any idea  _ is dead now, so…" Dib sighed.

"That is why the _Great Zim_ offered to help, Dib- idiot." He posed. "Who else could figure this out? I mean without _opening you up,_ or experimenting on you, that is?" 

Zim would never admit the Professor had tech on par with his own, possibly. "I just realized… I don't think I thanked you, Zim, for not just… Leaving me alone through this. So, thanks for you know… Not doing that."

Zim perked at that, it was rare to hear it from Dib or anyone. He had never received thanks while serving the Tallests. Even now it was a rare treat for him to receive in this formal manner. It was normally the off handed informal Thanks that most humans preferred to use. "Yes, well… I refuse to let you die the same way that sad creature did." He shivered slightly at the memory. "It is unbefitting someone Zim sees as his equal."

After Dib left and over the next three days Zim studied the footage he had of the others' eyes and tried to create a new lens program that would allow for him to see the same creatures Dib was seeing. It meant frequent trips outside of his base, though. It was test number two hundred forty eight that revealed any true results in the right direction. "Universal reality light bending really  _ is  _ the key here." He noted a fuzzy image of  _ something  _ attached to a couple patrons sides.

He, of course, could not tell Dib of this yet as he'd not been in school the past few days. Zim worried about that. Actually he should probably pay the idiot a visit. If anything terrible occurred Gaz would have messaged or called if anything were to occur, right? Unless… She was unable to as well due to a forgotten bill. "Shit."

Zim suddenly was standing up, having realized that Dib was most likely trying to hide away, best scenario or, worse scenario the Professor had found out and was trying to 'cure' it. He could only imagine what Dib would go through should  _ that  _ happen! In his determination to assist, how could he forget about the most dangerous thing to Dib right now was  _ his own father's ill placed good inentions _ ! He suddenly felt his own spooch sink as he suddenly hurried to see if his fears were valid. It was not long before he was letting himself in through the window of Dib's room. He put on his disguise and snuck to Gaz's bedroom door. Zim knocked, quietly. Gaz opened the door a hair before letting him in. "Dad took Dib downstairs to his lab a couple of days ago." She informed him. "I couldn't stop him myself. He really does think he's helping."

"Zim knows, but he does not understand Dib's needs right now." He sighed. "How secure is your Father's lab? And do you think Dib would have issues staying at my place until your Father stops trying to… 'Help?'"

"Even if he does, force him. I will gather stuff he will need." Gaz offered.

Zim nodded, nervously moving to the ceiling. He'd have to be sneaky if he was to help bust Dib out without the elder Membrane's knowledge. However, he hoped that Membrane was not stupid enough to show others in the scientific community his son at this point. Zim knew from watching humans that their preferred method of discovery was not having a nice chat with what they were wanting to find out about nor patience enough for the beings to reveal their own secrets. But dissection, which was fine and dandy for such a primitive species, unless the subject was still living, that was. "Dib you had better be ready for me to get you out of there or I swear to Irk." 

Zim fought down his own worry over the idiot who'd gotten caught. Though how remained to be seen. Zim scuttled along carefully avoiding cameras here or there as he hurried along. He started to worry when he saw Dib's feathers spread out in petri dishes and on cell slides. Membrane had certainly been hard at work. He finally saw what could only be described as a containment room; it had gashes on the inside from claws. Dib clearly had attempted to break free on his own. Zim felt unsure as he noticed the other curled up on the one end of the bed, body covered with patchy feathers and scratches from unclipped claws. He was hidden under a thick blanket. But clearly still not the most comfortable. "Dib…" Zim called in a hushed whisper, trying to get his attention when he heard Gaz give a loud oops as she tripped the circuit breaker by overloading it on purpose. Zim used that chance to scurry down and open the other's cell. He was disappointed to see the others ignored food seemed to be mostly protein based and what little was missing seemed to be what breading the professor had provided him. "Here…" Zim offered a couple of packs of honey and a handful of maple candies.

Clearly, the other's father knew nothing of Dib's increasing metabolism nor his growing need for sugars and carbs. Dib took them without a word. "The one time he gets interested in what's happening to me and it's now." Dib whispered through slightly fanged teeth with a huff. 

"He had good intentions, as you say." Zim provided. "You're staying with me though from now on, okay? Gaz already knows and will bring your things when she's able."

He helped the other get up. And led him out of the lab and then to his own home. "What are the scratches from?" 

"It itches, my skin." He pointed out, providing enough for Zim to get a full picture.

"Idiot Dib. Rub, don't scratch, we will trim your claws when we get to my base, though." Zim lightly scolded.

Dib just nodded. He was tired, and Zim could guess as to why. "And you can eat your fill when we get there."

Zim decided against telling him of his self modification semi success. Dib needed food and rest and care right now. The other's mission could wait, for now anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib gets settled in at Zim's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with more Computer! Listening to: Crane Wives, Powerpuff Girls (original music cd), Lemon Demon.

**Chapter 6**

When they got back to Zim's place. The sun was starting to bleed it's predawn colors into the horizon. Dib clearly was exhausted as he immediately slumped his feathered ass on the other's couch with a sigh after downing a good portion of Zim's snacks. Zim was tempted to give Dib's scratches an antibiotic anti- itch cream, but it was clear that he barely had the energy for putting up with Zim's fussing right now what he needed was rest. "Computer, fetch Dib a clean blanket please and do try to keep Gir or Mini Moose from waking him." He requested.

"Yes sir." Came the reply. "Will you be resting as well?"

"No I… I will be in the lab testing the new lens settings." He explained.

"Very well. Shall I prepare the usual snacks?" Computer inquired.

"That's a good idea. Set some more sugary ones aside for when Dib wakes back up." Zim added, he was worried given the others having been nearly starved for three days straight.

"But he's already consumed half our supply of…" Zim gave one of many cameras a look.

No matter how much the Membrane kids would claim their Dad meant well, Zim would not forgive him fully ever. Almost anytime the genius got an idea that he thought should involve his kids, it would inadvertently harm them. Zim worked in silence for a while until Gir wandered in. "Master?" He inquired.

"Hmm?" Zim inquired.

"Mary is makin' noises in his sleeps, should we helps hims go deep sleeps agains?" Gir inquired.

"Yes Gir, play something quiet on the tv to put the Dib into a deeper rest. And computer, close the blinds in the upstairs if you would, please." He requested. 

"Understood." Computer obeyed.

Eventually Zim did tire of the research and meandered up the elevator to the living room. He headed upstairs to check on Dib. There was a knocking on his front door and after Computer announced it was Gaz, Zim let her in. "How's he doing?" She inquired.

"He's sleeping." He informed her. "His skin is in rough shape though I do have some cream I can synthesize for that." Zim calmly informed in a whisper. "Your oof of a Father nearly starved him without realizing it." Zim sighed.

"I know… But Dib looked okay for the first couple of days." Gaz confessed.

"His metabolism is in hyperdrive right now. If he hadn't given Dib Some bread he'd be dead." Zim informed. "He depleted a good chunk of our stash already from this issue of his new dietary needs so if you could go obtain some more sugary things for us it would be a great help, Dib seems fond of the maple candies. The good ones are from the nature preserve store outside of town, you know the one, I take it?"

He pulled out a jar that had obviously randomly found money in it. "Is this how you could afford to live here?"

"Computer earns money from some 'job' he does that's 'from home' but he restricts how much he's willing to give, calls it an 'allowance' or some such." Zim confessed. "So I have Gir and Minimoose go put on shows in the park. Sometimes they draw hoomans to donate monies with their cuteness."

"That's lovely." She sat Dib's bag of stuff on the floor. "You want me to use as much of this as I can?"

"Yeah. Might do to get him some water too his temperature sliiightly higher than usual when I brought him here." Zim informed her.

"I got it, if he wakes up before I get back apologize to him for me… Not keeping Dad at bay, will you?" She inquired.

Zim nodded, sighing as he settled in on the floor to watch what the Computer and Gir decided on watching. He eventually fell asleep on the floor and only woke to Gaz poking him awake. "Hey idiot, where's my brother?"

"He's ri- was _right here! Computer!_ " Zim sighed.

"He's above you." Computer provided, "I uhh… Thought his new need to climb entertaining… Until it wasn't. Now he's in the rafters with my arms?"

Zim groaned looking up, sure enough Dib's reflective eyes could be picked out of the darkness of the vast ceiling, and Irk help him. "Dib, what are you doing?" Zim inquired.

Dib, for his part, chuckled from where he was in the fucking ceiling. "Dib Membrane get back down here now or so help me…"

"Well, this isn't  _ weird  _ at all. Hey! Dib- shit! You better not break Zim's base since your feathered ass is stuck here for a while until Dad realizes that he fucked up and tries to make up for what he did." Gaz noted. 

He actually climbed down upon seeing her, having figured out how to using his claws as sudo grips in the walls. She sighed, handing over the bag of sweets to Zim. "You had better behave, if Zim gives me any calls saying you messed up his computer or base I'll come personally kick your butt."

"You're just worried Zim's computer won't want to team up for your online campaigns anymore." Dib accused.

Gaz punched him in the shoulder for that one, hard. Dib grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "I will  _ try _ to get Dad to understand what's going on but it might take a  _ while _ to convince him." She scoffed, turning to leave. "I won't keep your location from him if he asks though."

Dib nodded, "Tell him to look at the DNA samples he took already it, will  _ prove to him _ it's not just an allergic reaction." Dib suggested then unconsciously started scratching again.

Like that Gaz was gone for now. Zim smacked his hands for scratching again. Causing a hissing match between the two, "I have already created some cream for your previous wounds do not make me have to create more, Dib- brat.  _ Rub _ do not  _ scratch _ ."

" _ Alright geez _ ." Dib sighed.

"Were you up in Computer's arm storage due to new instincts or?" He left the question hanging there.

"Just was curious if mine were made for climbing or not." Dib stated, indicating the claws on his hands."I cannot believe I made it all the way up there."

"I can." Zim nodded. "I've seen you scramble around most obstacles in your path  _ before  _ you had claws,  _ remember _ ?"

"Oh-oh yeah, I forgot about that." He smiled. 

"Here, drink some water, you overgrown turkey." Zim tossed the other a bottle of water. "Your temperature shows you need it."

Dib did not argue instead he simply drank it down. He had not mentioned it to Zim because he knew the other had little to none here from previous visits. They both paused as Computer coughed slightly, "If it is alright with you two I've readied Dib his own quarters…" Computer provided. "The couch is not perfect for everyone to rest on."

Dib nodded. "Thank you." Dib stated. "And you too, Zim."

Zim perked at that. "Let us get your stuff to your quarters then?" Zim offered as he noticed a new hallway that had not been there before was now in the wall. It was short but at the end were two rooms. Dib checked in on the bathroom before the bedroom. "Are you sure this is not pulling too much from your systems is it?" He inquired, concerned.

"It is a drop in my bucket, as your saying goes." Computer provided.

"Alright, if you say so…" Dib answered.

"Sufficient water will take some time to filter through my systems though since they are designed for filtering all harmful impurities to Zim out." He explained.

"Okay, I understand." Dib stated lightly. "I will give you the time needed, so no rush."

Zim approached with what looked like a dremel tool on the end of a PAK arm."Lets dull those nails a little so you don't harm yourself when you decide to scratch despite my  _ superior _ advice" He approached.

A couple minutes later the tool was being put away and Dib was looking over his dulled nails, knowing they'd be back within the day. "... Thank you." He sighed glad Zim had helped, only to suddenly have his lips forced wider as Zim pulled at them with both hands. "I cannot believe you haven't been keeping track of your own changes. Your fanged teeth are sharper." He noted. "That coupled with the feathers…"

He had a few theories on the next bit and none of them were very pretty. He did not know how the wings would show themselves but Zim was prepared for anything really.

Meanwhile Membrane was worrying over where Dib had gone, well until his daughter showed up and informed him that Dib was staying with his green skinned friend. Were those strange feathers a type of new skin condition that he had not heard of yet? No, no he'd never heard of such a thing. Skin conditions of odd colored skin, sure but feathers? He'd never heard of and he was positive he'd of had the same  condition at some point if it was indeed genetic. No this had to be some strange illness like Gaz's when she was younger. Still… Gaz had said the answer was in the DNA. However he wanted to be sure his son was safe first. He called up the other's phone, sighing in relief when a familiar voice answered on the other end. "Hello and apologies if I am interrupting anything but my daughter just informed me that my son was staying over at your place Mr. House, I just wanted to ensure that his condition did not aggravate your own boy's unique skin condition and other illnesses?"

"We've been over this, Professor, please call me Peter." Computer reminded him. "Ack! No, Gir, don't bother him, he's sleeping."

"Of course, of course. My apologies but my boy." He could not say escaped quarantine he did not want to alarm the other.

"Is fiine, in fact Zim and he are watching a couple movies." He informed, calmly. "He's been keeping my own boy out of trouble lately. Thooough. Is this skin condition another of your well intentioned but poorly executed attempts at curing the sunburn issues of past summers?" 

"No- Science no, I learned my lesson from  _ that _ mistake." Membrane sighed. "I have no idea what this is. It only recently appeared. I do not believe it to be contagious, thankfully, yet."

"I believe it to be more like a sudden mutation." Peter provided, softly. "I would check his DNA samples from when you quarateened him recently, I… Already have a few samples myself. Perhaps two minds are better than one on this? Or if he's fine with the way he is, I do not see the need to cure anything myself I mean, if he's not in pain or dying from it, why mess with it?" 

"Uh… I did not consider that as even an option. But I suppose you've already gone through all of this with accepting your boy's condition." Membrane reasoned.

"Indeed, I have." Peter's response was a welcome one. "Just. Your daughter and son are highly intelligent, if I were in your shoes, I'd take whatever suggestions concerning the matter to heart more than to mind." It was his way of getting through to Membrane to trust how he felt over how logic said he should do things.

"I suppose you would know, Peter." He was glad the other understood his worries over this issue. 

A long pause before Membrane finally asked it. "Ho-how mad is he at me over this this time though?" He was afraid to inquire but had to know.

"Not as mad as my son was to see him come here for help. Kept insisting you meant well, actually. Though I suggest a higher starch and sugary diet seems to be what this disease demands so nix the proteins and up the bread and sugar, just a suggestion." He informed.

Membrane hummed at that. "You are the expert when it comes to special dietary needs."

"He does seem able to consume popcorn without issue which is good news, right?" House informed.

"Yes, well. When do you think I could come see my son?" He inquired.

"If I were you after you study those DNA samples and you better understand his situation." He suggested. "And he's safe here but let him contact you first, perhaps?"

"Alright. I understand I just-" Membrane sighed.

"Worry?" Peter sighed, but understood his friend more than he expected. "Do not fret, friend, your boy is in capable uuh… Hands for now."

"Thank you, I will trust you to contact me if he needs anything." He finally agreed.

"I will let you talk to him when he's feeling more... Himself." He promised. "Or busy watching a movie."

"What film are they watching?" Membrane was curious.

"Star Trek the rebooted movie from a decade ago? With the blue eyed Kirk?" Haus informed.

"Mmm My boy prefers the Star Wars, so I suppose that yours picked this one out?" He chuckled.

"He  _ insisted  _ on it, yours gave up the fight due to not feeling one hundred percent." Haus explained. "I should go before the bot makes a huge mess."

"Okay well, thank you for watching out for Dib." He felt relieved now that he knew his friend had the situation under his control.


End file.
